Arthur and Molly's First Date
by hp and stargirl
Summary: Ons-shot based upon the only documented date they had, Arthur and Molly's first date is one to remember. Young love and unorthodox discipline calls for a nice story, eh? Written for theme contest. Mentions of violence, but it's not that bad. Promise. Reposted with slight changes. COMPLETED.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a one-shot from a challenge suggested by I Want a Vampire Monkey. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _ **Characters:**_ **Molly and Arthur**

 ** _Event:_ Their first date**

 ** _Prompts:_ Chocolate Cake, Blue, Happy **

* * *

Molly fidgeted in front of her mirror. She twirled around in her dress to see how it looked from all angles. She had decided on Muggle attire, and quite fancied how it looked on her. It was a glittering blue satin cocktail dress that reached just a little below her knees and flattered her figure nicely. Her roommates were all fast asleep and she dared not make a sound.

"Nox," She murmured and stowed her wand in her bag. She exited the bathroom and tiptoed out of her room. Upon entering the Gryffindor Common Room, the first thing she noticed was _him_.

Her stomach somersaulted and she had to stop to collect herself. She knew she would be breaking half a dozen rules; she took a deep breath... and realized she didn't care. She wanted to go through with this. Reckless Gryffindor valor at it's finest.

"Hey Prewett," Arthur whispered when she came close.

"Hello Weasley," Molly responded. Her heart starting beating louder and faster. She hoped he couldn't hear.

"Shall we?" He said, offering an arm. She accepted and they exited the Common Room.

* * *

Arthur led her through silent halls, barely saying a word. Molly started to grow restless when he suddenly stopped. He sat down on one of two Muggle lawn chairs and gestured for Molly to do the same. They were right on the beach of the Hogwarts Lake. Molly complied and looked over at Arthur with a smirk.

"Art... how long have these chairs been here?" She asked, teasingly. He shrugged.

"10, maybe 20 minutes."

"What?! You could've gotten in trouble for-"

"And you're saying we can't now?" He interrupted with a laugh. Molly rolled her eyes and settled into her chair more comfortably.

"Don't pretend you don't just _love_ my fascination with Muggles," Arthur said as he reached over to tickle her. She gasped and started giggling uncontrollably. She knew she should keep quiet, but she couldn't stop.

"I... find it... _repulsive_ ," she said between laughs. Though, that was a complete and utter lie. She adored how he was so passionate something and wished she were the same. Just not with Muggle Studies. She'll pass on that one.

Arthur looked taken aback. "Well," he jokingly huffed, "guess we can't be friends any..." He paused and realized what he had been about to say. He looked out at the water and didn't say a word.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" She thought their first date had been going great and now he was all moody.

"Molly, are you happy?" Arthur asked slowly. He still hadn't looked over at her.

"Am I what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Are you happy?" He asked again, this time looked intently at her face.

"Um, I guess? Why?"

"Because-" He stopped himself and grew visibly frustrated. "Because I love you, goddammit! I love you and I know this is sudden but-"

"I love you too, Arthur," Molly was surprised to hear her own voice talking. And it was true; she had been falling in love with more and more every day since the year had started. Molly leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Startled, Arthur nearly fell out of his chair.

"Your lips... they tasted like cake," He said. His eyes widened suddenly and his face flushed with embarrassment.

Giggling, Molly asked, "What kind of cake?"

"Ch-chocolate. Chocolate cake," Arthur stammered and cleared his throat. She leaned down to give him another kiss, this one lasting just a little bit longer.

* * *

The two walked back to the Common Room, Molly's head resting on Arthur's shoulder. The two both bore lawn chairs and smiles dominating half their faces. The were a few feet from the Fat Lady, when they heard a voice.

"And where do you two think you're going?" The voice asked. Molly and Arthur looked at each other with horror and then slowly turned. There, with yellowing teeth and the most wicked smile that no human should be able to wear was none other than the Hogwarts caretaker: Apollyon Pringle.

"To bed, good sir," Arthur responded with forced cheerfulness.

"Don't 'good sir' me, _Weasley_ ," he spat. "Come here," he said gruffly and yanked Arthur towards him. "You need to learn that breaking the rules comes with a price," He cackled and pulled out his infamous cane. The one that sent children running home to their mummies and induced nightmares in even the bravest. Molly stood transfixed and terrified of what she was about to witness.

"Get out Ms. Prewett or else you'll be next," Pringle said with a wave of the cane.

Arthur nodded his head somberly and mouthed, _Go_.

She ran, sobbing into the Common Room and threw down her stuff. She curled into a ball on the nearest sofa and let all of her tears fall freely. She cried until her eyes hurt and she was sure there were no more tears to be shed. Dabbing her eyes, she sat up and heard the most gruesome sound she had ever heard and hoped to never hear again. A few seconds passed and the same sound repeated itself: cane meeting flesh meeting bone. She cried out in pain for him and covered her ears.  
She laid shivering there from fright until she finally heard the portrait door open. She rushed to Arthur and threw her arms around him. She heard him groan in pain and stepped back. She gasped. All across his arms, legs, and God knew where else were large and nasty welts. She sniffled and looked away. She couldn't bare to see him in so much pain. Dragging him to a love seat, she ran to go get her discarded purse. She threw off the lawn chair that laid on top of it and searched furiously through her bag for her wand.

She quickly cast the only healing spell she could think of: "Episkey," Molly said with conviction.

Arthur let out a breath he had evidently been holding as the pain lessened. However, Molly was startled to discover the scars remained.

"Ferula," Molly said again and this time, a multitude of bandages appeared and covered all of Arthur's welts, even if they no longer hurt.

Arthur shook his head incredulously. "What would I do without you?"

"I haven't the faintest clue."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it got sad at the end. I was basing it on canon from the only date the two had on Harry Potter Wiki. If there are inaccuracies, please be sure to tell me.**


End file.
